southshirefandomcom-20200213-history
Quazymoodo/Quasimodo
Lore Quasimoodo is a Master Scribe, and Leader of the Scrivener's Terrace, a small company of travelers who have made their way to the Southshire District. He is a master in many schools of education, and assists many denizens of the vast city of Dongdank. Most recently, Quasimodo and the Scrivener's have sworn fealty to the guild Redacted, and have come in contact with numerous other secretaries, academics, and scholars, all looking to partake in the exchange of knowledge. Early Life The young boy was born in the distant Kingdom of Falimor amongst the sandy dunes of Cilrock. Orphaned from a young age, he grew up on the streets of Cilrock City, and became a street rat, bearing no name. Many times over, the young boy got himself in trouble, and was scorned and beaten for theft, and even lashed for his crimes. A life of luxury was unthinkable to the boy, let alone a comfortable one. On a bright and clear day, many winters ago, a traveler from a distant land had visited Cilrock, declaring his homeland to be a, "City of Lights" found in the foreign lands known as "France". The man had seen the young boy, and gave him a book; not for charity or function, but one of comfort. The boy tossed the book aside, as the man walked on. Days later, the Sands of Cilrock had drifted into the city, burying many inside their homes, crushing and suffocating countless. Oddly enough, those who could stay about the sands survived. One of those was the boy, only bearing the book when he reached the surface. The city was buried beneath the sands, and few had survived. The boy was alone, even more so without those who scorned him. However, he did still hold his one possession: the Book. The title read, "Notre-Dame de Paris", and emitted a strange aura. The boy opened the book, revealing endlessly shifting letters crawling across the page, bright with gold. The sands of Cilrock has transformed the book into a magical tome, only showing one comprehendible word: Quasimodo. The boy took the name for his own, and traveled with a survivor's caravan out of Cilrock. While exiting Cilrock, however, the denizens noticed the lands of Falimor had shifted and transformed into an unforseen heaven; Aurora, a gateway of worlds. The survivors traversed to different gateways, not knowing the hells and paradises they would face. Quasimodo had entered a portal, leading to the world controlled by the Lords, keeping book in hand as he learned the skills of a scribe, and took on the role of Master Scribe. One mystery yet remains: Quasimodo does not age. His time is not his own.To this day, he searches to find an explanation for his chronodisplasic state. "The sands of time run thin." : -Quasimodo Lords of Minecraft Quasimodo had hired several personnel to serve him as he worked peacefully within the city of DankDonk, including: *Alice, Quasimodo's personal maid *Cameron, Quasimodo's guard-captain *Eike, Quasimodo's personal guard *Fred, Quasimodo's Farmer *Gaz, Quasimodo's Gardener Quasimodo acted as Chief Architect of the Scrivener's Terrace during it's construction, and plans to develop the terrace over time. The library is slowly growing, and more books will be added later on. Books "Skies of Aurora" By Jak the Lopsided Category:SouthShire Residents Category:Scribe Members